Howldon
__TOC__ Metropolis Template Feel free to edit this template as you see fit to fit your city’s particularity. 'History' The story of Howldon is the history of a people, a civilization that has been marked by repeated hardships and drastic transformations. Howldoners are the heirs of the multicultural Republic of Templa, and are therefore composed of a myriad of diverse backgrounds woven together by heart wrenching tragedies and glorious victories. To understand why they have an adamant cultural identity despite their great diversity we must go way back to the days of Arcadia. Early Settlement:''' '''Ancient Alagos The first records of civilized settlement within Alagos were of humans. There were two distinct groups within Alagos: the farmers who lived in the Plains of Angels’ Breath, and the Eolan monks who created the very first settlements upon the floating islands. There are hints that even back in these times, the “pirates’ cove” already existed as a town/hideout for the marauders of the sea, though as pirates come and go, they were never considered “true settlers” of Alagos. The farmers and the monks had extremely different ways of life, but since they lived in different territories, there was never any confrontation. Silim takeover: The Occupation of Angels Only a couple generations after civilization, the Holy Empire of Silim decided to expand, and conquered not only Thesela, but the neighboring land of Alagos as well. This colonization shook the very foundations of Alagos as its first cultural transformation took place. On the dark side of this foreign takeover, there was the harsh treatment of the Eolan monks, which had the painful choice to both abandon their beliefs and transform their temple into ones suited for the Aetern Goddess, or be slaughtered for heresy. Many were incinerated alongside their temples. Although the farmers of Alagos took comparatively well to the change in religion, they struggled with the completely foreign feudal system that was placed upon them. The Empire forced the concepts of ‘wages’ and ‘taxes ’upon them and pressured for the expansion of farming throughout the land. This forced the farmers to work harder than ever with less in return. Nevertheless, along these hardships also came a wave of change and evolution to Alagos. Under the rule of the Holy Empire, trade routes throughout the world opened. With that came communication, trade, and a huge influx of population to Alagos. Angels, Humans, and Elves who were promised large areas of ‘fertile’ land flooded into the colony, bringing their own cultural beliefs with them. During the Silim occupation, magitech was born, and soon after, with Thesela’s inventive minds and Alagos’ levitating stones, the very first flying ships were created. Within Silim’s books, this time was noted as a time of great prosperity. Nevertheless, it was not an era of equality, and the people resented it. The War of the Skies: The great rebellion As the Sacred Empire reached the peak of prosperity, a new political restlessness started to grow. The colonies of Thesela and Alagos had become close throughout this time of change, finding a common ground in their suppression. Combining their resources and labor, the colonies rebelled against the Empire in a long bloody war that eventually made Silim relinquish its control. Later, this event would be known as the War of the Skies. Unfortunately, as it was Thesela who led the war, created all the tactics, and manufactured most weapons, they claimed Alagos as the spoils of war. It was a sad, mere matter of marching as Thesela took Alagos for itself, making its once sister colony into the northern province of the emerging nation, Ostia. Thesela Occupation: The migration of many cultures Although Ostia’s rule was one not nearly as suppressing as Silim, it still brought times of discontent to the people of Alagos. It was well known that Thesela believed the relationship between the two provinces was that of a brains/brawns one, where the Southern Province, Thesela, was the brain, creating finished products of magitech, airships, building libraries, universities, and being the overall political center, while the Nothern Province, Alagos, was merely the brawn, mining and cultivating the land to provide the raw materials for Thesela’s greatness. Through this relationship Alagos once again was transformed. Spearheading this change was the fact that a huge work shortage grew in the province of Alagos. Demands from Ostia were high, and there was a desperate need for manual labour for the fields, mines, and early manufacturing facilities. As a result, the provinces adapted an open-door policy to anyone who was willing to burden the grueling work environments. Not long after, the first wave of immigrants in the form of the Efferii, who were more or less exiled by their own country of Amar, were passively shut out of the Southern Province, and finally settled in the Northern one, reluctantly filling many of the workspaces. With this new integration, it slowly became known throughout all of Arcadia, that if someone was to be exiled, or wanted to leave their land to start anew, a good place to go was Alagos. This caused another large wave of immigration from more or less every country, bringing unique thoughts, dreams and cultures with it. Little by little, these multicultural masses would unite to start yet a new uprising… Independence: Industrial Revolution, and the Purchase of Alagos. Within the late occupation by Ostia, there was a large string of or worker retaliation within Alagos where everything from rioting, massive strikes, and complete walk-offs occurred on a monthly basis. The result of this type of rebellion saw a massive evolution in law, worker rights, and industry. While many companies crumbled, others were born in the hands of local businessmen. It was also during this time that the Arcadia-renowned artisan, engineer, airship builders, and inventors’ guilds of Alagos were created. With this new gain in power on an economical level, and a new, ever-strengthening culture, many people within the Northern Province started to look towards a political change to match a free, independent Alagos. Surprisingly, although there were a few small uprisings where people marched or fought, demanding their independence; the severance from Thesela was much less violent than any other conflict in Alagos’ struggling history. Indeed, in the end, Ostia was defeated by trade sanctions the Alagos-based companies put on their goods, and finally, after a long tedious meeting of rulers: the lords, religious leaders, guild masters, and businessmen of Alagos very literally bought the land from Ostia, finally making Alagos a free nation. The Rise of Templa; The fall of magitech and the birth of Steampunk After its independence, the Republic of Templa (Alagos’ new Government), did not directly enter the world’s political sphere. No nation seemed to consider the young republic as a formidable player. This was a disadvantage for trade for no one trusted much what was thought to be a feeble country nor the technology it was attempting to sell. However, it gave Templa the peace it required to maximize its hand and aim all its resources towards economic growth. The scientists of Templa aimed their technology towards a path different than that of Ostia; instead of using magitech, they found a way of making technology work with the raw pressure and power of steam. Due to the civil unrest in Ostia and the adverse effects of the overuse of magitech, popularity for products made in Thesela declined until the nation collapsed along with magitech. It was then that the steam-based technology of Templa became unrivaled in the market, and the republic finally rose as a force to be reckoned in global politics. ::: A bit of gossip! Famed words from the country’s ambassador: It was at a simple international trade meeting, and while information was being passed as per usual, the young lady ambassador of Alagos could not ignore the under toned snide remarks the other lords continually made towards the young, ‘innocent’ country of Templa. “Do not take me for the innocent my visage reflects. I know how you look down upon Templa: Young. Weak. A simple, token country which any land could take, but do not for the sake of its inconveniences. What could we possibly have which could match anyone else's forces? In Trade, we are surely beaten by the Federation of Aerlind, holders of the sea. Our armies and our faith is but a candle to Isis' brilliance. Our darkness, a lowly pickpocket compared to the deadly assassin of Malekith. In metals, and in arms, to Valor, we are still a joke. Our export on food goods still shies behind Amar. Our tech, an apprentice to the father Thesela. In addition, our magic, non-existent compared to Nifredil.... Indeed, all of you are comforted as you have taken your aces, and your kings amongst yourselves, seeing us as the lesser, lower hand. Yet…as you hold onto your cards high amongst yourselves, claiming silent victory… you have failed to notice, that not all the cards of power have been claimed. While yes, you share your aces, and kings of your chosen suit amongst yourselves. Your Jacks, and even your Queens have been taken, and pulled into a single hand. A single country which holds a royal straight which may frighten the lot of you.” ::: At this she sat down, but her cold, quiet words could still be heard as she continued. “Templa is indeed the wind. It's presence to you is invisible, so small, and insignificant, and so comforting against your backs, you have failed to realize that without it... without Us... all of you would suffocate in your arrogance." Templa Prevails!: New lands, old power When the world of Arcadia was sacrificed, only pieces survived. Many races and nations were annihilated and those that were spared had to withstand the initial chaos as the new frontiers were drawn. Luckily for the heirs of Templa, two of their biggest cities persevered, Zenihail and Howldon. These two metropolises founded the 2nd Republic of Templa in Nyxheim and by the end of the first century it was already the leading superpower. The Human capacity to adapt their technology and lifestyle had proven to be invaluable. The Elven Wars; Pay with Blood As most powerful nations do, the Republic started looking to the sides to grow even more. The capital, Zenihail, was entering a recession due to the inflation of energy prizes; population had grown too much, and they were consuming too much. It was around the year 120 that the Elven Wars started when the republic attempted to consume the resources of Evergreen and Blackwood; there is no clear event that marks the beginning of the war, since they were originally thought to be just skirmishes at the edge of the forests to gather resources. As the years passed, the battles grew bloodier until Templa decided to end the war once and for all. In the 13 of February 193, the largest aerial fleet ever gathered in the history of Nyxheim flew over Evergreen and brutally bombed the major Elven cities until nothing was left. The war was over. For one year there was only a marked silence in the woods as the humans advanced unchallenged. However, in the 13 of February 194, Blackwood withered to the last leaf. Minutes after, the capital city Zenihail was swallowed by the sea, leaving Mirkfjord as scars upon the ground. The Terror; Death and Rebirth of Liberty After the fall of Zenihail, Howldon became the new center of power. The war was no longer some distant thing citizens argued about in abstract terms, but something they lived each and every day. Not only the sister city Zenihail had been obliterated killing millions of people whose bodies were never recovered, but now the Elves had changed tactics. They had not given up. Since they could not directly face the armies of Howldon, they began to launch coordinated political assassinations and attacks against the infrastructure of the city that often led to the death of civilians. Government then trampled liberty under the pretext of “national security”, imprisoning and abusing Elf and Efferii civilians without proper trial, fostering discrimination, silencing dissidence, until it was all too painfully obvious that due to fear the people had let democracy be strangled. Corporate greed in the Republic had poisoned politics. The government was no longer working for the people but for the handful of corporations that had attainted unparalleled power. Of course the people were not aware of it because they were being manipulated through the media and government had silenced all dissidence. But the truth of the matter was, that the Elven War was mostly pushed by the companies to maximize their profits and remain in power, while squashing new innovative businesses that could have, through research, paved the way to solve the energy crisis and better the life of the citizens. The big companies seemed to be getting richer while the poor people were getting poorer. After 40 years of terror, a peaceful revolution began in 234. Civilians began to gather at the Wolf’s Plaza. Each day there were more, because each day there were more citizens who were homeless, jobless, or hungry. When fear turned into courage, the lies crumbled under the voice of truth. It was not easy, but one day it was not hundreds who were on the streets, it was not thousands, but millions. Howldon was petrified, and the republic collapsed at what came to be known as the Glorious Revolution, because barely any violence was used. The Wolf’s Plaza was renamed as the Plaza of the Revolution. Civil Rights Movement & Present When the Republic of Templa collapsed, the Republic of Howldon emerged. Things then drastically changed. New legislation was formed to harshly punish the corporations who dared try to influence the government. Furthermore, the values of Liberty and Equality were strengthened and came to have vital roles in government policy. Howldon then became the most liberal city of Nyheim, and regained its solid status of world power. 'Geography' 'Districts' (These is where a map could come in handy, You will divide the city into areas, and within them you will put ghettos, industrial area, business area, nightlife area. The important thing is to divide your city up. It doesn’t mean that all clubs will be located in the nightlife area, but that there are a lot of them there. Think of big cities. They have the fine food areas, the wealthy area where all rich people live like; Beverly Hills, the Bronx, plazas, and parks, etc. Districts will basically be the subforums of your city, so once you finish this template, come back to this section and be sure to mention all the important places within each district.) 'Architecture' (Here you will describe more or less how does your city looks like, tall buildings, lots of glass, bright colours with neon lights? Cubic buildings made by Picasso? Up to you.) 'Climate' (For this I recommend you to use as a reference another city. In some cities there is an infernal heat all year, and then a mild winter like in Madrid. Others it’s raining all the time, like London. What kind of weather are you prone to endure when you go out of your home at different seasons?) 'Infrastructure' 'Transport' (Subways? Cars? Bycicles? How do people get from place to place? Where is the airport? Is there more than one? How many entrance to the city are there? Basically, how do you get into the city, and how do you move inside once you are in?) 'Energy' (Most metropolises have an energy crisis. Inflation has made energy very expensive, so how does this affect your city? Where do they get their energy from? Steam? Oil? Green energy? Do they buy lightning or catch it in their tall buildings? They get some energy from the strong flowing river that crosses the city? Elaborate) 'Education' (Public school? Private schools? How do people learn here and what emphasis is it given on education. Are there higher education institutions? Which are the most important ones? Do people come from all over the world to study in them?) 'Health' (No need to be detailed here. Just explain where do people have to go here and how do they pay for it. If there is insurance or not, and how advanced is medicine. Do they build you a new robotic arm if you can pay for it? Stuff like that.) 'Demography' (It is mandatory to include all significant racial groups that exist in your city. You must explain them and mention in which areas are they located, since racial groups do tend to stick together. Mention the total population and divide it by percentages, 60% humans, 20% hybrids, 5% wood elves, idk. Whatever diversity you come up with and desire. You will also have to talk about whatever discrimination exists among the racial groups, mention their typical jobs if any, basically, give me an idea of what place in society do these groups occupy and how are they like.) 'Politics' 'Government' (What type of government does the city has? I know it is democratic or republican, with ideas of liberty, rights, equal opportunities and stuff like that. However, explain how it is in your city, if companies have lobbyists and corporations greatly influence political decisions, if there is a lot of corruption from the underground, etc. Explain also how is political power divided, if the traditional legislative, executive, and judiciary branch or different.) 'Political Factions' (This include political parties, and also organizations, whether corporations or civic societies that have power and influence on public opinion.) 'Law & Crime ' (In some cities, vampirism is legal and in other illegal. In all cities magick is banned and illegal. What laws are particular to your society? Is there a lot of criminality? Is there more criminality in the ghettos? Is there an underground economy? This section serves to describe what laws are particular to your city, and what are its social problems.) 'Foreign Relations' (No need to be detailed here. Just explain if there are any allies or enemies, or villages, towns, smaller cities or areas that belong to your metropolis and are outside of its walls. When you go to the economy section, remember to relate it a bit with this one when it comes to trade.) 'Military' (Well, this will really depend on where you picture your city to be. Is it on a large river or besides the sea? Because if is not, then you would have to have a colony or something if you want to have a navy. By what is the city protected? How is its army? What are its weapons? Does it have an aerial force? 'Economy' (How do they make their money? Economy is simple. It is about production, imports and exports. What are the main industries in your city? This could be tightly related to the corporations.) 'Culture' 'Arts & Music' (Metropolises have influence of different cultures. Art and music should be plentiful, and some genres were probably invented in your city! Is your city famous for its Opera or for its theater? Are there many street performers? What are the famous museums or galleries? Basically, all metropolises ought to excel in some artful area or music are from all others) 'Nightlife & Recreation' (what do people do for fun? Are there large parks? A zoo? Dining? Famous night clubs? Is there a red-light district? Amusement park? Casinos? Don’t be boring and do tell what can be done at your epic city.) 'Media' ( I do expect some equivalent of the New York Times, competing newspapers; the radio is the most important means of communication, so radio news are also important. Films and photography are quite popular but sorry, no television yet!)